ONESHOOT
by makoku
Summary: Hanya cerita oneshoot dari author. summary Hinata yang senang menghabiskan waktu luang nya di perpustakaan terganggu dengan kehadiran uchiha muda, sehingga satu tindakan yang membuat semuanya berbeda dan hinata yang merutuki nya. TYPO,OOC,Don't Like Don't Read.


belajar di perpustakaan memang sangat menyenangkan bagi Hyuuga Hinata. keadaan perpustakaan yang sejuk dan tidak bising membuat si rambut indigo ini senang menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini. Tapi apa jadinya kalau kalau sesuatu hal- eh.. bukan sesuatu tapi seseorang yang menjadikan mu untuk malas ke perpustakaan surga buat para pencari ketenangan?. beginilah yang di alami Hinata.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

SasuHina fanfiction

Story by makoku

OOC TYPO ETC kesalahan semua dari saya.

Don't like Don't read.

Oneshoot

##############

Hinata, seperti biasanya menghabiskan jam makan siang nya di perpustakaan milik sekolah ternama ini. Konoha High School merupakan sekolah ternama yang sudah berdiri berpuluh puluh tahun lamanya. Pemikiran pertama mengenai konoha high school adalah siswa siswi yang tampan dan cantik, pintar,kaya,terkenal?!. apalagi? yah... semua benar kecuali bagi Hinata. Bukan nya merendah Hinata memikirkan bahwa dirinya tidak pantas berada di sekolah ini. kaya? yah dikit sih, pintar? yah dikit juga sih,cantik? pfft Hinata ingin tertawa. terkenal? apa lagi ini... Hinata saja punya teman terhitung jari, bagaimana mau terkenal.

"oy" seru seorang pemuda.

Tapi hinata tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa masuk di sekolah ternama ini!. apa karena kakak sepupunya yang terkenal,tampan dan pintar- Ah tidak tidak.

"oy, kau dengar tidak" suara itu sedikit meninggi.

Terus kenapa hinata bisa masuk ke sekolah ternama ini. Hah.. Hinata menghela nafas.

"OY,KAU TULI ATAU APA" kesabaran pemuda itu pun habis di buatnya.

"E-Eh?" Hinata tersentak.

"minggir" pinta pemuda itu,lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"Et-Etto? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Sumpah dalam hati Hinata, baru kali ini dia di bentak. belum cukup keterkejutan nya malah dibuat terkejut lagi dengan di suruh minggir. Ia kira ia siapa bisa bisanya menyuruh Hinata minggir. kan yang dapat tempat ini duluan Hinata.

"sekarang kau pura pura bodoh atau apa! cepat minggir" titahnya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun~~" seru para gadis yang seperti hantu berada di belakang sasuke.

"Hah" sasuke menghela nafas.

Malas mengambil pusing Hinata pun pergi dari tempat kesukaan nya. dengan berat hati hinata tinggalkan tempat paling ia sukai. Hinata hampir saja menangis dibuat nya. dengan kata lain, Hinata malas berebut tempat dengan mahluk Tuhan yang satu itu. pertama sih Hinata tidak mau mengalah, tapi mendengar nama si pemuda disebut oleh puluhan bahkan ratusan wanita itu. Hinata menghela nafas, kenapa ia sial sekali. kalau saja itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang dikatain tampan luar biasa dan kaya, Hinata sih bukan nya mau pindah. Tapi ia sangat malas berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, fans sasuke saja sudah banyak gitu. Terus kalau Hinata tidak pindah ia harus berhadapan dengan para wanita kekar yang dapat memindahkan gunung buat nutupin si sasuke dari apapun yang mengancam nyawanya. Demi kak neji yang tampan hinata malas.

Dan disinilah Hinata, tempat kedua yang ia datangi, Atap sekolah.

"Ah... sial sekali" keluh hinata. si mungil bersurai indigo inipun membuka kotak bekal makanan nya. melahap dengan perlahan makanan yang ia masak tadi pagi.

"minggir" titahnya.

lagi? Hinata bisa stress di buatnya. Mau si Uchiha bungsu ini apasih? Hinata lelah dengan prilaku si Uchiha ini.

"permisi Uchiha san! kenapa Anda suka sekali menyuruh saya untuk minggir? bukankah saya yang pertama kali duduk di tempat ini?" seru Hinata. Hinata tidak suka ini! kenapa coba? diantara seluruh siswa di sekolah ini, Hinata harus berurusan dengan si onyx kelam ini?.

"Hn"

"Hah~~" Hinata menghela nafas. ok, Hinata yang sabar,manis,imut. waktunya kau mengalah lagi. Hinata pun beranjak pergi di tempat keduanya itu.

Dan di belakang, si evil yang menyuruh hinata pergi tersenyum? ah.. bibirnya yang tipis terangkat sedikit, menyebabkan si empunya tambah terlihat tampan.

Keesokan harinya~~

"Hinata-chan, kau terlihat lelah? ada apa" Ten Ten bertanya pada teman bangku nya yang dari tadi menundukan kepalanya di meja.

"A-Ah... tidak ada apa apa kok" Bohong, Hinata bohong. Bagaimana mau baik baik saja, hari ini kakak sepupumu tidak memberi tumpangan. Hinata lari dari rumah ke stasiun bis, iya kalau jarak dekat ini jarak rumah dan stasiun jaraknya cukup jauh 3km. Hinata yakin sehabis ia lari tadi ia bisa menjadi atlit kondang.

Bukan nya Hinata tidak mau di antar oleh ayahnya, Hanya saja-Yah tau lah Hinata, ia tidak mau di antar oleh ayahnya ia tidak mau merepotkan.

Belum lepas dari kesialan nya, ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tau kan kalau Hinata benci eh? bukan benci. Hinata hanya tidak ingin di ganggu dan Uchiha baik ia berbicara atau tidak hasilnya sama saja. Tetap aja mengganggu Hinata.

Bel istrahat telah berbunyi, banyak siswa yang menyerbu kantin demi pasokan makanan yang mereka butuhkan. Sedangkan si gadis mungil berlari menuju perpustakaan tempat favorit nya! Dan BUGH

"It-ittai" Hinata meringis.

"oy perhatikan jalan mu" tegur pemuda itu.

"U-Uchiha...

"Apa?"

"Hah... "sekali lagi Hinata menghela nafas.

"Uchiha san gomenasai" hinata pun menunduk menandakan ia menyesal dan kemudian duduk di bangku perpustakaan yang letak nya paling ujung.

"oy" sapa nya.

'apaaaa lagi ini' Hinata membatin.

"Ada apa Uchiha san?" tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke"

"Ha?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Namaku sasuke! Uchiha itu ayahku" bela nya.

"Ha-Hai! Ada apa sasuke san?" tanya hinata mengulangi perkataan nya.

"..." bukan nya menjawab si uchiha muda ini duduk di samping Hinata dan mengadahkan wajah nya ke langit langit perpustakaan.

Hening~~~

Sasuke berkutat dengan pikiran nya sedangkan Hinata asik membaca buku yang ia pegang. merasa canggung Sasuke mencoba membuka percakapan.

"oy, buku apa?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengeritkan alis.

"Kelajuan ekonomi" Singkatnya

"Kenapa?" bertanya lagi.

"Apa?" ok, Hinata bingung. apasih pikiran uchiha ini. setiap perkataan yang ia lontarkan semua ambigu.

"Hn"

Hening~~~

ok, sekali lagi canggung. Sasuke mulai risih(?).

"oy" sapa nya lagi.

'apasih. Tidak bisa kah kau melihat ku sedang belajar. sebentar ada quiz, apa kau tidak bisa membuat ku tenang' ingin sekali hinata berteriak seperti itu hanya saja Hinata Hyuuga ingat?.

"ada apa sasuke san? apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain mengganggu ku?" Hinata kesal, coba saja dari tadi sasuke menendang meja saat memanggil nya. siapa yang tidak terganggu coba?.

"Hn"

oke. Hinata mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Sekali lagi si Uchiha mengganggunya demi Hanabi yang kuat, ia tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Hening lagi~~~~

apa memang Sasuke yang nakal, atau Hinata yang malas diganggu oleh pemuda ini.

"oy" sapa nya lagi.

Dan hal ini sukses membuat Hinata geram.

"Sasuke Uchiha sekali lagi kau mengganggu ku, KAU KU CIUM!"

BLUSHH! bukan saja Hinata yang blushing ria tapi juga Sasuke. coba saja, tiba tiba ada yang ingin mencium mu hanya karena kau mau menjahilinya. ok, Hinata hilang sudah wajahnya, ia sembunyikan rapat rapat di dalam buku yang ia pegang. Tapi menurut Hinata jurus pamungkas yang ia keluarkan biasanya untuk kakak sepupunya itu berhasil, buktinya Sasuke diam tuh.

"Hee" Sasuke menyeringai.

"A-Apa" Hinata bergidik ngeri di buat nya.

"Kau mau mencium ku Hinata?, kau berani juga yah" Sasuke terus menggoda Hinata.

"Su-Sum"

"Apa? katanya mau cium, memangnya berani?" Sasuke tambah senang melihat perbedaan wajah Hinata yang bak tomat masak.

"Hentikan Uchiha" bela Hinata. Entah darimana ia sudah tak terbata.

"Hooo, Katanya mau cium? mana? Kau tak berani kan?" Sasuke terus menggoda Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke san" mulai terbata.

"Apa? kau bukannya mau-

Hening~~

Apa? Hening? iya, Hening. Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangan nya di pipi sasuke memutuskan jarak. Dilakukan nya dengan sigap mengecup bibir pemuda yang dihadapan nya, Dan Sasuke? jangan ditanya. Ia sudah berada di alam lain.

Kring.. Kring..Kring

Dan bel sekolah itu merupakan penyelamat sekaligus malaikat kematian Hinata. Penyelamat yah karena ia dengan lihai nya lari dari Sasuke. Mencabut nyawa? ia baru ingat sebentar ada quiz ekonomi. Mana gurunya killer lagi. Hilang sudah Wajah dan kepintaran nya. Semua karena Sasuke, Sasuke? SASUKE! Hinata mengingat kejadian tadi. Astaga.. Hilang sudah ciuman pertamanya. Dan sehabis itu, Hinata mengerjakan soal dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Disisi lain~~

"Hyuuga, kau akan bertanggung jawab" Sasuke menutup wajah nya dengan sebelah tangan nya. Takut takut bila ada seseorang melihat nya yang merah bak kepiting.

"Uchiha san! sana masuk kelas bel sudah berbunyi" Tegur penjaga perpustakaan yang mendapati Sasuke dari tadi belum juga masuk.

"Hn" dan Sasuke kembali normal, kecuali bibirnya yang terangkat tipis.

#END

AAAAAAAHHHHH apa iniii... miko bingung. Eh sebenarnya mau kasih tau rahasia dikit! nama penname gua sebenarnya Mikoto_baka. dan entah kenapa typonya jadi nama gini. Nanti deh diganti.

Ok.. maapin miko yang gaje dan nulis fanfic nggak berguna ini*bow. panjang yah? sebenarnya mau buat dikit tapi yah.. nanggung nulis lagi. curcol lu suda mik/ slap. ok bagaimana fanfic yang ini? btw MET TAHUN BARU dan HBD buat miko* sedih ga ada yang ucapin.

ok.. maafkan segala kesalahan yang miko buat, semoga reader berkenan memberikan review nya. Jangan flame yah, miko rada sensi sih orang nya' ok tanpa basa basi. pai pai bertemu lagi di fanfic yang lain pai paiii / kiss and hug*ditabok


End file.
